Baron Bomburst
Baron Bomburst is the main antagonist in the 1968 film Chitty Chitty Bang Bang. He is a cruel king and a pirate who will stop at nothing to get his hands on the enchanted car. In spite of being so cruel and tyrannical, it is clear that he is also incredibly childish, as shown by his selfish love of toys, his whiny nature, and his determination to get everything he wants. Incidentally, the book Chitty Chitty Bang Bang was written by James Bond's creator Ian Fleming, and both films were produced by Albert R. Broccoli. He was portrayed by the late Gert Fröbe, who also played the titular villain Auric Goldfinger of the James Bond film. History First appearing as a gentleman pirate when the Potts and Truly Scrumptious are picnicking on the beach, he reveals a cruel and greedy streak by attempting to steal the enchanted car, and then he orders his men to load cannons and when The Car floats he wants it even more. But the car escapes much to his disappointment, and seeing that the car is able to float and move like a speedboat on the sea, he sabotages the Potts' home by air and kidnaps Grandfather Potts, mistaking him for the inventor of Chitty. Later, when the Potts follow Bomburst's airship to his native Vulgaria, they discover how cruelly the Baron treats his subjects. Although it is stated that "the Baroness hates children" and that it is the Baroness who sends for the Child Catcher, it's obvious that the Baron himself hates children as well, and his greed is evident all the more when it is revealed that all the toys made by Vulgaria's toymaker are for him. Baron Bomburst is last seen when a huge battle occurs in his castle by an ambush lead by Caractacus Potts, Bomburst's loyal servant The Toymaker, the children of the villagers, and Truly Scrumptious. He and his wife cowardly hide from the battle and see lots of children ambush his castle. Wondering where the children are coming from the Bomburst couple summons the Child Catcher but even the Child Catcher is ultimately defeated by the Children and is left hanging from a net in the air. Realizing the Child Catcher is defeated Baroness suggests escaping down a slide. Baron Bomburst at first doesn't like the idea, due to not wanting to get his clothes dirty, but the couple go down anyway and get trapped in the Child Catcher's cage-car and the Bomburst couple are defeated. The Villagers help battle the Cavalry and Bomburst gets defeated in the battle. With the Baron and Baroness defeated the Cavalry retreats the battle in terror. Though Vulgaria then becomes a free country, it is completely unknown what happened to the Bomburst couple afterwards, but as they did not execute any kid, it is highly likely that they were not executed for their crimes and were either exiled or send to the very dungeons where they used to imprison children. Gallery baron_bomburst1.jpg|The Baron aboard his ship. baron_bomburst2.jpg|"I want that car!" birthday_baron.jpg|Excited about his upcoming birthday. baron_bomburst6.jpg|Decidedly unhappy at his birthday. baron_bomburst8.jpg|"I'm so happy, I could jump for joy!" baron_bomburst9.jpg|"Get me down!" baron bomburst's defeat Category:Live Action Villains Category:Elderly Category:Imprisoned Category:Pirates Category:Greedy Category:Thief Category:Cowards Category:Monarchs Category:Nameless Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Male Category:Movie Villains Category:Inconclusive Category:Thought-Forms Category:Gaolers Category:Spouses Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Mentally Ill Category:Wealthy Category:Non-Action Category:Weaklings Category:Incompetent Category:Tyrants Category:In Love Category:Comedy Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Kidnapper Category:Elitist Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Abusers Category:Military Category:Crime Lord Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Criminals Category:Homicidal Category:Oppressors Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Power Hungry Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Dimwits